The Real Value
by EasyHeart
Summary: The Cullen's are one of the most powerful families in the country. Or at least that's how they're known to people.Let's look inside of this bubble though.And what happens when we add a little secret to it all? A nice story of love, betrayal and much more.
1. Prologue

**THE REAL VALUE **

_"Nowadays people know the price of everything and the value of nothing." – Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Have you ever heard of someone who found the right way immediately? I honestly doubt that. Because you need to experience much more, live through much more, to be able to say something remotely similar. People search their values their whole life. There is always something that is going to catch you by surprise, that is the beauty of life. The more happier _it _makes you, the more valuable _it _is. What is your _it?_


	2. Chapter 1  Catch Me

Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their original owners.

* * *

**THE REAL VALUE**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Catch Me

_"You cannot teach a man anything; you can only help him to discover it in himself."- Galileo Galilei_

_

* * *

_

If it weren't for the cat in my hands I would have probably gone crazy long ago. Laying on the lounger in my living room, stroking Blake's full stomach, I pondered whether it made any sense for me to even be here.

I guess not, I wasn't necessarily needed. I made my family look good, or so they claimed.

We were just after our Sunday lunch, feeling lazy and all, nothing better to do than lounge. So we did. Me and my best friend here, my cat buddy Blake.

When I didn't know who to talk to I always found my best friend in Blake. He was honest, he was looking me in the eye when I told him stuff, he just didn't wave his paw when I said something that was important to me. He was the entire opposite of what I otherwise got from my fabulous family.

In my dear family, there was this unspoken rule to be distant, cold, and the less emotions the better. We were reserved amongst ourselves, only because we wanted to come across as the upper-class. Only because my father wanted us to _be _better, and not in that honorable sense of word, quite the contrary, really.

My dad had lived in poor means, too. He hadn't always been rich, his nose up to the sky. He had lived with his father at first, and they had just very little to possess. And then he started his business. He had found out, that if he buys a big company that is on its up-rise he can sell it for very good money not much later. He and his father had made so much money that none of us had to work now.

So far it sounds really good, but you haven't seen the other side of the coin yet.

The Cullen's are one of the most powerful families in the United States. We hold invitations to many parties, many weddings and reception parties, not even talking about how we are involved in politics. My father enjoys immensely to participate at campaigns' soirées and commercial sociables. It makes him look good. It makes him look human. He is not.

But enough of my father now, I see him only about four times a week, anyway. And it is not nothing too friendly either since it's really just formal. First we have to see him at Saturday dinner, then Sunday for breakfast and lunch, and then I would meet him a few times around the week in the Cullen's residence. That's it. No father-son time. Nothing.

The only time that could remotely resemble that in any way was now him talking to me about girls, talking to me about how important it is to choose wisely and responsibly. It was leaving me confused, since he had forbidden me from dating, saying it was a waste of time and an insult to his, _our_, family for me to mess around with a girl I wasn't serious about. Not that there was or had ever been any.

Still, I was thinking of a certain girl now. Yeah, phew, at the age of eighteen I actually was embarrassed about the fact. Must be learned behavior.

My parents wanted me to start courting Tanya Milewski. The fact that I had never met this girl wasn't relevant for me to mention in this case. I wanted to disappear. No, they would not let me date just like that, go mingle and find _the _girl. They had to choose me someone I didn't know and wanted me to marry her. How hypocritical of them.

Sometimes I was sure I hated to be a part of this circus. It really did seem like a circus to me. We were all puppets. I had never been between normal people, as I'd never been allowed to. I had never gone to Starbucks for a coffee and a donut like most of the people of my age seemed to do. I had never been to a grocery store and I had never gone just for a walk around the city or just gone shopping. It was something that I'd always wanted to do. I wanted to live my life.

When I mentioned that to my father though, he paled and told me to respect his wishes as he wanted me to be a representative Cullen. I had never seen the point, but as I would grow older I'd come to the realization that my dad just wanted me to feel above other people. I didn't understand that though. I wanted to work and achieve something in my life, not to just sit around and wait for a miracle to happen.

My father told me that I should be grateful and happy that I live the way I do. I was grateful that I didn't have to live on the streets, of course, but I wasn't happy.

I had two siblings and I didn't even know them. Not really. The fact that we had home tutoring was sure just an addition to that, I was sure. We never saw each other enough to pursue a conversation, we never spend any time together except for meals that required presence of us all.

Alice was my younger sister. She was seventeen and was currently dating Jasper Hale, but that was about all that I knew about my sister. It is quite similar with my brother Emmett. One would say that two brothers would be like "best buddies", so to speak, as I was banned to use such expressions. It wasn't like that though. Everything that I knew about my brother was that he was 21, attending Stanford and dating Rosalie Hale, which seemed kind of weird to me, since both of my siblings were dating the siblings whose father was another powerful man of the country.

Anyway, I held no interest in engaging with those people more than necessary. Not that I didn't want to, I would love to have a family in the true sense of word. But we had never been the kind of family as I would wish us to be. We were just a deal, a business deal that had to be taken care of. Or that was what I thought of it as. Whereas I didn't know my family well, I had a few things with I called the family of my own.

First, my cat Blake. This was my only friend, the only thing that I could always count on, as silly as it seems. The second thing was my piano, my baby grand. This was actually the only thing that was from my parents which I truly liked. It allowed me to express myself when I couldn't do so verbally. I always sat down and composed songs that would go along with my current mood. Sad to mention though, that my compositions were mostly lonely and sort of woeful.

The last thing, and probably the most rational, too, was my valet Alfred, from whom I'd gotten all the best advice. He was smart and kind of like a father to me. He had never told my parents when I hadn't practiced French, or when I'd skipped a chapter in yet another book about etiquette. He gave me opinions on basic things when I wasn't sure about something, and I knew I could trust him completely. He was giving me a rational point of view, showing me, how things really were, not all honey and cotton-candy.

I knew that I would need _my _family this year, since I was supposed to lay off of studying for the year before continuing with university. I didn't know why. Dad told me to go along with his wishes and that this year is going to be good for me. I was truly scared. I was afraid of what he wanted me to do, because I knew there was something. I also knew that Alfred would help me. He was my God-sent friend.

To be perfectly honest, I couldn't wait until I would have my own place to live, the real world ahead and opened up to me. I wanted to meet it all, but I knew I would have to wait, but that had not yet managed to erase my excitement.

It sucked to still feel like a little, lost five year old child when I was already eighteen. But unfortunately I had just about as experience as a five-year-old. I wanted to learn how to live.

**~O~**

My today's agenda was really blank, so I just wanted to have my nice time and play some piano. But just as I wanted to get up and find some piece of music paper, the intercom in my hall rang.

"Edward, you are to be in your father's main office in ten minutes," the annoying voice of our family tutor announced.

I walked over to the little box on the wall and pressed the key on the intercom pad and muttered that I'll be there.

I made myself look presentable, and made my way out of the door to my apartment. I met our home maid who didn't even acknowledge me, which was just about what I had expected.

Welcome to the Cullen's.

My father was in his office, just as signaled the closed door and his voice on the other side of it. I knocked, trice exactly, and was commanded to come in.

"Edward," my father nodded at me. "Please take a seat, son."

I wasn't really looking forward to a conversation that required me having a seat.

"Hi, dad," I said.

"I am sure that you don't wish to spend here longer than absolutely necessary, so I am going to get right to the point," He gave me that look that warned me not to even try to interrupt. "You know that we have been in a lovely friendship with the Milewski's for a long time. I would like to invite them to our garden party that is taking place this Friday."

I didn't know why my father was looking at me as if I should be jumping ten feet high. I knew that Milewski's would be attending this event, I just didn't know why the fact demanded my immediate participation.

"It would be a very good start, if you were to engage in a nice conversation with miss Tanya. She is a beautiful young lady and the two of you would make a very nice couple," my father finished with a deep sigh, and seated himself across from me in his chair behind his desk.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am supposed to engage differently with this Tanya person?" I asked my father with anxiousness seeping through my voice.

"It would be very convenient for these families to join. And you would get out of it with a nice woman at your side. It's not that hard, Edward, don't over think it."

"You want me to marry a woman that I have never seen once in my whole life, you are basically already sending invitations to our wedding, aren't you?" I jumped out of my chair.

"Edward calm down, sit down and behave like the mature man you should be," he leaned toward me, straightening his back, he laid his elbows on the table, joining his hands in front of his face.

"Dad, I fail to see any reason behind this commotion. Do you need more money? Why can't you just let me find someone myself?" I demanded.

His whole figure froze as I said the words, his eyes sharpening and hands laying stiff on the flat surface of his desk.

"Edward, you probably hold certain unreasonable beliefs, son. I regret to ruin your happy bubble, but that is not how life works. There is no such thing as perfect love, or a perfect girl. You will always see some flaws in the other person, and you will never fulfill this romantic wish. If you want it this way, okay, I let you be right now and you can go and never return to this household again. I want the best for you, son. Tanya Milewski is someone. She is not perfect, but nobody is. She will be a strong woman by your side and the two of you could live a wonderful life above."

My control seemed to be slipping right through my fingers at this point I was red-hot-iron mad at my father for thinking like this. I refused to think like this, I wouldn't think like this.

"Father, I will find someone who loves me, and I will love her. I do not want to engage with someone that I don't even know." I seemed to sound fairly calm, while boiling inside.

"Fortunately for us, Edward, this decision is not necessarily up to you. You would be nothing without me, and thus you will make me happy and become the partner of Tanya's. End of discussion, you are dismissed."

He looked at me as if he took it like a done deal, I didn't want that though, and I was tired of doing always just as he wished.

"No, I will not become anyhow acquainted with this miss. This is the end of discussion for me, dad. I don't want her, and I will not give in to your wishes. Not this time, because this is not something that would affect me for a short term. It would be permanent and that I don't want, thus I am not in for this game of yours."

He glared at me, obviously displeased with my behavior, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the point. I just wanted to get out of the circus for once. I wanted out

I turned on my heal and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me, leaving my father in an utter shock.

I ran toward the counter with the keys of our cars and took the one from my favorite Volvo and made my way to the garage, ignoring my mother who was lounging there, and wanted to know where I was going when I passed through the great room.

I hopped in the car, feeling a sudden rush of adrenalin as I opened the electric door of the garage and then the gate and headed out of the mad world.

**~O~**

I felt different. I felt easier and lighter as soon as I couldn't see our residence anymore. I drove about ten minutes, direction unknown, aim nameless. I just drove around Seattle for a while looking around like someone who just saw town for the first time. I guess I did, sort of. I saw people smiling at each other, and they were not those fake smiles that I was forced to show and rewarded to receive. They were honest, the people frankly happy that they could show their happiness to each other. I felt a sudden rush of envy. I wanted that, too.

Stopping because of the red light, I saw a young couple sitting on a bench in the park. She was sitting on the lap of her boyfriend and he was removing a strand of her hair from her face. She smiled at him and caught his hand and kissed it. He neared his face to hers and then kissed her face about ten times before his face descended to the girl's lips.

This exact moment proved my father wrong for me. As I saw the adoration that shone around those two lovers, I knew that something like love must have existed.

As I heard someone's impatient honking I noticed I'd almost missed the green light. I stomped on the gas pedal, glad to have at least this small satisfying feeling of having some kind of power over things.

I got out of Seattle before I even registered where I was going. I turned on a smaller road that seemed to be just some side road after about thirty miles driving south. The road ended after just five minutes of driving and I ended up at a blind spot. At first I thought about returning right back but then I noticed a path into the woods.

I have never been in the woods like this and the thought of being able to, exhilarated me, intrigued me. I got out of the car, locking in as I did, and made my way to explore.

I was going over fallen trunks of trees, tiny branches flowing right around the path. There was life in between the trees, and it seemed that those creatures had their own world there. I saw the symbiotic that worked just fine there, and I wondered whether it was just because everything in there was mute. Maybe the communication worked on an entirely different level and the trees and animals or even bugs just knew how to coexist. From what I'd seen of people, I think we lacked the ability of just coexisting peacefully. We always searched for an argument. Maybe I just didn't know anything else though. I guess that was possible.

I walked for about half an hour the rustling sound of water getting stronger and stronger. It was so exciting for me to be able to do this on my own. Even when you would laugh at it when I say it like this. It was just new to me.

My curiousness in the end led me to… a little pond with a small waterfall?

I had never seen a real waterfall. It was so interesting, it looked beautiful. The water from the strong stream hitting the surface of the calmer water in the pond was one of the most amazing interactions. It seemed so disturbing and yet so peaceful. I just wanted to lie down and relax, listen to the hypnotic sound.

I walked a little further, getting a better view of the place. It was quite nice as a complex. Colorful flowers were still showing their beauty as they should, as it was only August.

But then I noticed something else. Or I should probably say someone else. There was a small figure laying next to the rocky wall in the grass, the person's back towards me, but as the person was this small I guessed it was a she, because I saw long brown hair and a red T-shirt.

I wondered what she was doing here, why she was just laying there. I wished to muster up the courage to go over to her and ask her, but it would be just too ungentlemanly to wake her when she seemed to be sleeping.

Then again, why was she sleeping there? Was she alone? What if she was hurt?

Despite my learned self I started walking toward her, intending to wake her up. I crouched over her and must have mentally commented on how petite she seemed.

"Hallo, wake up," I tried to wake her just like this, my manners telling me I shouldn't touch a girl that I had never seen before. But then I remembered my father's words and boldness overtook me.

I shook her shoulder rather gently and was surprised and startled when she shot upward immediately. She yelped a little and pressed her back against the rock behind her.

"No, please, don't hurt m-me," she stammered, gasping.

I frowned.

"Why would I hurt you? I don't want to hurt you," I felt like explaining myself.

"Then what…" she trailed off, sounding like she didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"I just saw you here and thought you got lost or something, and so I thought I would wake you so you wouldn't get cold in here," I really meant no harm.

I saw her contemplate my answer before she nodded slowly and hugged her knees to her chest. Right as she did that movement I knew something was wrong, because I'd always been lectured to not to do this motion in any case, never, because it was a sign of defeat and weakness. When she lifted her face a little and I was able to see her brown eyes, I noticed that the skin around them was puffy and red, probably due to her crying before, I figured.

"If you want to, I can drive you anywhere you need," I offered kindly, a little proud of myself right then actually. I had never offered to drive anyone like this.

"No, but thank you. I am fine," she responded but didn't look me in the eyes.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying, I wouldn't want to leave you here if you were to end up dead of sorrow or something," my attempt at joking came out really lame. "Sorry," I murmured.

"No, it's okay. But thank you anyway," she offered me a small lopsided smile which probably meant that she tried hard to not to laugh at my weak attempt.

"Come on, I can't just let you here like this," I pressed. "I don't think it's very clever to be here all alone, and it's going to get dark pretty soon."

I hoped that rational reasoning would with her over, but she just stubbornly shook her head.

"Listen, I don't mind being here all night or something. Just go and let me be," she wanted to offend me, I knew it from the tone of her voice, I just knew the tone. I was all too familiar with it.

From our little conversation came no good, so I just stood up, preparing myself mentally for being responsible for this girl, because I just knew that I wouldn't be able to forget her just like that, and I feared that I would see her on the news tomorrow in the crime section. I so didn't want that to happen.

I turned on my heel kind of angry and just suddenly moody.

"Wait!" I stopped right away, my petulant self screaming at me. "I don't even know your name," I happened to hear her whisper.

I waited a few seconds, my nature telling me to walk away and never turn back, but something else just made me to look at her again. I saw she was standing up now, my instincts told me to back off while something just forced me to hold the spot.

"I'm Bella," she took a few steps that were between us and extended her hand toward me.

I took it instantly, maybe more out of habit, when I felt weird warmth envelop our joined hands.

"My name is Edward, it is a pleasure to meet you," I said automatically.

"You, too," she replied politely.

And right then I knew that I had just experienced my very first honest saying of that sentence, as I saw all the honesty and vulnerability in her beautiful brown eyes.

Something just told me that I would bear this feeling with me for a long time.

**~O~**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**Questions will be answered in answers to your reviews. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2  Find Me

Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their original owners.

* * *

**THE REAL VALUE**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Find Me 

"_The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart." __**–**__Helen Keller_

* * *

I knew I just couldn't let her there like that, and it had nothing to do with my ethical education.

"Bella, look, I don't know why are you here like this, but I am just not able to let you here. So please? Where shall I take you?" I watched as her eyes darted around, as though to look for an exit.

"I, er, thanks really, it's nice of you to offer. But it's not like there would be a place where you could take me," she said with a small shrug.

I frowned upon her answer.

"You have to have somewhere to go. If you don't want me to know where you live I completely understand, but I can just drop you off in town." _I just can't let you here like this._

"No! It's not like I think you're some stalker or something. It's just that I-, well I just don't want to go to town again."

Her tone was defensive and not very friendly to the end of her sentence, and it immediately reminded me of my family. Nice links we have here.

"Why do you want to stay out of the city? You can't just stay here…" I was becoming desperate and this whole argument seemed like a waste of time.

"I can meet there people that I just don't want to meet, let's leave it at that," she averted her eyes.

"Okay, but I still fail to see the reason behind you desire to stay here."

She seemed to think about the answer for a second, which I was quite frankly grateful for. I didn't want yet another "No, thanks, no," kind of answer.

She turned her back to me and walked a few steps forward. Then she fell to her knees and I was instantly by her side, thinking she just fell - intending to help her up, but then she buried her head in her hands.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't wanna be a bitch to you but there's not much I could tell you. I have nowhere to go, I'm sorry."

Just listening to her saying those words made my insides clench. She had nowhere to go?

"You really have nowhere to go? If you ran from your parents' you can go to some friend's place, can't you?" I questioned.

"No, I can't, really. I don't have as many friends as you would be probably used to having."

I almost laughed at the irony.

"Trust me, I of all people know what it is like not having friends," I laughed darkly.

"Oh really, do you now? What could someone like you know about that," she wanted to know her sarcastic tone giving away another bit of her character.

I took her hands and tugged her up, making her stand up and face me again. She dusted herself off and held her head high to look me in the eyes.

"I have no friends, except for my cat, and I am hundred percent serious." I watched as her eyes widened a bit, before her she closed her mouth that had gone wide open, too.

"That's just impossible that you'd have no friends, I don't believe that."

"Bella, of course I don't have any friends. I have never been to a real party, that kind of party that you are used to attend, I suppose…"

"Oh come one, look at me, I don't do parties," she interrupted me.

"Anyway, I have never been to school, not like you have," her mouth hung open again. "And by the way, it is considered rude to stare," my enthusiasm to be talking to a real girl outside of my _normal _world made me a little too bold, and I held up my hand to touch her chin gently and close her mouth. I smirked at her.

"But you obviously have to be educated, so you have a personal tutor? Who are you, son of the president or something? Some prince from a fairy tale?" she laughed a little, but a shiver ran through her.

I sighed. I didn't really want to share that particular detail about me. "I'm Edward Cullen," I actually averted my eyes while saying that.

It felt like confessing a crime.

"Oh no, you are a Cullen? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't even - I'm just…" she backed off a little, taking a few steps back, she turned again, her eyes closing as far as I was able to see. For a second I thought she wanted to run away.

"Hey does it make a difference? I can still give you a ride, you know." That was actually the first time that I said something like that.

"No, Mr. Cullen. Thank you for being so kind though."

"No! Bella, I'm just Edward for you! I'm no better than every average person, so stop with all this." That was exactly what I'd been afraid of happening.

"Sorry, Edward…"

"And stop apologizing, please," I interrupted her this time.

"Sorry-I mean, you know, I just can't believe I am talking to you and you are offering me a ride and I can't even take you up on that offer because there's just nowhere you could take me, and it's all so unfair because just a day ago I would have had a place to go, and now…"

She was starting to shake and I knew she was crying now. I hadn't meant to make her cry though, and now she was coming to pieces.

"Hey, shhh, Bella, please don't cry," I hoped to soothe her.

She faced me again and reached out her hand, I took it and she tugged me to her a little and I went willingly. Somehow I managed to wound my arms around her shoulders, and her head laid on my chest.

I cleared my throat after a few moments, not because our position would be uncomfortable to me, but maybe because of the fact that it was starting to get dark, and we still had to figure out where I would take Bella.

"The sun is starting to set, we should get going," I said.

Right as I said those words, a brilliant thought hit my mind.

"You said that you have nowhere to go, right?" I asked in an almost giddy tone.

She nodded her head hesitantly.

"I could take you to my place," I blurted out.

She actually paled a little more. She didn't even look as if she was considering what I said, she rather looked at me as if I were from Jupiter.

"Come on, you have nowhere to go, and I am not going to let you here," I reasoned with her, my tone calmer and thus seeming more mature.

"Edward, I can't possibly just go and live with you."

"Bella, try to think. You have nowhere to go. Don't worry, I'll respect your privacy if that's what you're worried about."

A flash of consideration ran through her stare and I knew she now actually saw the point in that.

"Let's go," I offered her my hand and she took it.

We made our way out of the woods. Bella still seemed hesitant when we reached my car. I opened the door for her, which I could see she was not prepared for.

"Wow, that's some manner," she commented.

"That's how I've been raised," I smiled.

When we drove through the city it was twilight. The sun was setting slowly, letting us enjoy the nice view.

I could almost hear Bella's heart rate rise when we neared the driveway to the Cullen's Residence. The sign at the beginning of the driveway didn't help either.

"Bella, calm down, they are not even going to know about you. This house is huge, don't worry."

"I know, I just wouldn't want to cause you any problems," she murmured quietly.

"You won't, my family just can't get to know about it. They would probably kill me otherwise," I laughed half-heartedly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I heard her mutter.

I didn't comment on that any further as we drove into the garage and I parked the car.

"Oh my god, I've never seen such a huge house! You really live here? That's so impossible…" her eyes were everywhere at once as she tried to see everything that was around.

"Oh don't worry. You're going to have it around for a while so we can do some exploring later," I promised her with a smile.

Now I had to figure out one thing. How was I going to get her to my apartment without anyone noticing?

More importantly, without the security cameras in the halls noticing?

This would be a tough one.

"Okay, so here's the thing. We have a special security system, but the cameras are only in the hallways.

Anyway I think that the control panel should be here, in the garage, so I'm just going to look for it and will try to turn it off just for the five minutes that it will take us to get to my room, and then I'll tell Alfred to go to turn it on again."

I could tell that she wasn't following me, not really, because she just regarded me with that blank look as if I were talking Japanese.

"Okay?" I asked with a soft chuckle.

"Um, okay?" she answered, and I chuckled again.

I got out of the car and looking around, I immediately spotted the control panel. It looked like a big safe. I opened the door of it and was encountered with a countless number of wires and buttons. At first I wanted to panic but then I remembered the girl in my car, and looked into it more properly.

Soon I realized that it was divided into sections along with the parts of the house. North, east or west wing, and then the first, second and third floor, and then basement, which would be probably the garage, too. This was the first time that I actually regretted having my rooms on the third floor.

I fished my cell phone from the pocket of my pants and hit number one on my speed dial.

"Yes, Edward?" Alfred's voice carried through the line.

"Hello, Alfred. Please I need your help, could you come to the garage now?"

"Of course, I'll be there in a second."

I hung the phone and sighed deeply. I suddenly remembered Bella was still in the car, and probably wondering what was going on. I opened the driver's door and sat back in.

"Alfred's going to be here at any moment."

"Um, and who exactly Alfred is?" she asked.

I turned toward her in my seat and didn't even think when I caught her hand and held it over the console in the middle.

"Alfred is my valet. He's probably the only person in the whole world who I trust completely. He's the only person that always helps me. You'll see, you'll like him, too."

Right as I spoke the words there was a soft knock on the window of the car. I opened the door and stepped out again.

"Hi Alfred, thanks for getting here this fast," I said, feeling like a boy I'd never really been.

"Hello, Edward, I see you have a surprise for me." I was glad that he felt free to joke with me, it was refreshing.

"Well yeah, actually this is Bella, and she is going to live with me now," I explained. At first here look at me all startled but then his features softened.

"Okay, and you don't want your parents to know about her," he pondered for himself.

"I don't want anyone to know about her, except for you, of course. They're going to kill me if they find out, and you wouldn't want me to get killed, would you?" I mocked at him. He was the only person in this house that I could be carefree with.

_Not anymore_, I thought with a smile.

"I see, so you want me to turn off the cameras now?" he smiled a sly smile.

"Exactly. I'll call you when we're in my apartment, and you can turn it on again."

"Okay," he agreed.

"Thanks, Alfred. Really," I gave him a quick hug, catching him off guard.

I watched as he pushed some buttons on the screen inside of the control panel, and I heard a small beep, before he assured me that nobody could hear it.

I opened the door for Bella and helped her out. I led her out of the garage, winking at Alfred one last time. We hurried quietly through the halls next to the great room, and I headed straight for the stairs, which I knew would be the most risky part of the run.

I almost choked on my lungs because I didn't only run myself, I also half-carried Bella because she wouldn't able to keep up with me otherwise. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I finally closed the door of my apartment behind us.

I slid down the wall next to the door and Bella did the same as we tried to catch our breaths.

I dialed Alfred's number again, and heard him mutter "Edward?" into it.

"We're okay," I rasped to the phone. "Thank you."

I hung up the cell and stood up, laying it on the counter I helped Bella to stand up, too.

"So yeah, this is my place," I motioned my hand into the space.

I just watch her face as it appeared to be in an utter shock, her face still flushed from the run.

"You have a whole one floor to yourself?"

I smirked at her. "Well it's the smallest floor, so I guess that my parents don't mind me having the whole floor. It's just a few rooms. Come, I'll show you," I took her hand and led her forward.

"So this is my living room, I have a TV here if you want to watch some, or you can switch on the fireplace over there just by turning this switch here." I switched it on and then off and saw as the fireplace flamed up and then the flames just faded away.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this before," she commented.

I led her to the right where was only one room. Someone would say the most important room, I would say it was a useless room. Waste of space.

"This is my walk-in closet," I said as I opened the double door.

"You have a walk-in closet? I thought they were only in the movies…"

I wanted to laugh at her shocked expressions, but there was nothing laughable about this. I didn't know why I had a walk-in closet when I'd barely ever been there. I just always told Alfred what clothes I wanted and he would bring it out and put in on one of the couches in the living room.

"Well, not just in the movies," I finally said.

I closed the door then, and led her to the opposite side through the living room. There was a small hall with three doors.

"Okay, this door to our right is my study," I opened it and showed her in. "I don't really use this room that much. I only use it when I'm with my tutor, which is not very much lately since I'm having a year off of studies right now."

I closed the door behind us again.

"This door in the middle is my bedroom," I opened the door and gestured for her to come in. "I mean, this bed is really big enough for four people so I think we could manage to sleep in it both, but I can take the couch if you were to be uncomfortable like that."

"No! Of course you are not gonna sleep on the couch. And if you don't mind me sleeping here then I'm definitely not going to protest," she blushed furiously.

I smiled at her words because I had honestly hoped she'd say something like that.

"Good," I murmured.

I turned on my heel and motioned toward the door on the left. "This is the bathroom. You can get inside either through this door here, or through the last door from the small hall. Feel free to take a bath or shower whenever you want to. I'm going to put some towels aside for you."

We walked into the bathroom and I saw her eyes immediately focus on the Jacuzzi tub that I had there.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a bath in there, so as I said, um, feel free," I laughed nervously.

"This is so surreal, I don't believe my eyes. You're going to have to pinch me," she said while shaking her head in her disbelief.

"I wouldn't be able to do that even if you wanted me to, so I think that you should start to believe that this is real," I took her hand again and led her out.

"Now, there's one more room that I want to show you."

"Another one? But I've never noticed another door in here."

I smiled at what she said. _That is the point, my dear._

"That's true, Bella, but that's the point. Come on," I tugged on her hand and led her to the living room.

"See this mini statue on the rim of the fireplace?" I asked and she nodded. "That's a secret key, and the only key to my last room."

"You have a secret room?" She squeaked.

"Yeah I actually do. Well, it's only a bit of a secret room because my family obviously knows about it. My father only allowed me for my eighteenth birthday to have the secret key reinstalled, so they now don't know how to get into the room. But they know about it."

I knew my face must have been lit up like the Christmas tree, because I loved that room. It was my favorite.

"So when you move this statue like this," I laid the small statue of the soldier on its side. "The fireplace is going to turn around. Then you step in here," I stepped at the small island the would bring us to the library, tugging her with me. "And you press this button here," I pointed at the small button in the wall. I pressed and we spun slowly, until we faced the secret room.

"I can't believe this…" she whispered.

This was my favorite room for many reasons. First of all, there was the great piano that stood in the centre of the room and dominated it unequivocally. My personal getaway and closest posession.

"You play the piano?" she asked, sounding completely bewildered.

"Yeah, I love playing it. I'll play for you sometimes if you want me to." She would be the first person that I'd play for willingly.

"I'd love to hear you play," she said quietly. I looked her in the eyes and was surprised with the sudden urge that told me to play for her right now. I knew that it would be too overwhelming now though.

"And these around are my books. Kind of like my own library. You can read whatever you want to, and you can also be in this room as much as you want to. I always like to just lounge around in here."

I looked at her again and saw her soft smile. I couldn't help the tugging feeling that I had in my hand in that exact moment, wanting to feel the line of her smile underneath my fingertips.

"This is the best place ever, Edward. Thank you for showing it to me." she said and I yet again believed the honesty in her voice.

When we got out of the piano room, I saw Blake laying at his favorite spot on the couch. He'd just had his dinner, as much was obvious, and he was breathing softly in his sleep.

"And this is my best buddy Blake. I'm sure he'll love you, he's a great cat."

"He's a nice thing, I'm sure I'll like him, too.

Right then Alfred entered the room, his funny attitude making me smile. I kind of liked when he acted like a valet from the eighteenth century, it was our own inside joke.

"Edward, your father wants you to attend the dinner today. I should let you know that it takes place in the main dining room in half an hour, which means 7:30pm, sharp."

I knew I'd have to spend the dinner time with my family, I just really didn't want to. Especially today.

"Thanks, Alfred. Please can you bring Bella something to eat in here?"

"Of course, she'll have her dinner served in your study if you don't mind, tough."

"Sure, that's fine."

After that he sauntered off and left me and Bella in the living room.

"I know I'm being trouble enough, but I don't really have anything with me… do you have some clothes that I could borrow? It definitely doesn't have to be anything fancy, just something for me to wear around here."

I racked my brain for a second, guessing that going to shop for female clothing wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Just write down on a piece of paper anything you may need, and then give it to Alfred. I can just give you…" I walked into the closet and searched in my drawers. "Come on in," I called after her, when I noticed she was still in the other room.

"I'll go with anything, you don't have to turn your closet up-side down because of me." she laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered, still searching. "Here," I held up a white shirt, quite plain and ordinary one in comparison to the others. "I guess this could do for you to sleep in. And here," I fished out shorts with a tie in its waist. "So you don't have to be around in your jeans, it doesn't look like the highest level of comfortable," I laughed and handed the items to her.

"Thanks, really," she actually blushed.

"Anything you may need… just always ask Alfred for it. He's the best."

With that I got ready for dinner, and only smiled when I saw Bella had changed into my shorts which seemed ridiculously big on her petite figure.

When I was about to go, I told Bella I was off before I met Alfred in the door.

"Please, get her anything she wants." I pleaded him with my eyes. "And tell her to feel comfortable in here. That I'm not that bad," I laughed.

"Your wish, my command, sir."

I closed the door behind me, the fading laughter making me smile the whole way down the stairs.

As I sat down on my usual spot next to Emmett, I felt the heavy mood fall over the table. This was not going to be a pleasant event, as you would expect of a family dinner. The door opened and the dinner was served on the table.

Right before we could lift our forks my mother spoke up.

"So, Alice," I was surprised that my mother actually worked up the energy to talk. "How are things between yourself and Jasper? He's a nice young man, I hope he treats you well."

I felt really bad for Alice right now. It was bad enough that our parents wanted to mate us up, so to speak. The hundred times worse part was the fact that they wanted to stand around while the pair should do so. I shuddered involuntarily.

"We are just fine, mom. Things have been glorious between us. He's really sweet." I didn't know what should I make of Alice's tone. She seemed frank, yet there was this ring to it that I couldn't decipher.

"I am appeased to hear so. I hope you children can keep it this way," my mother cooed.

Alice gave her a tense smile that she had been giving her at every mention of Jasper lately. It was weird how she seemed to have a double entendre in her every sentence.

"Oh Edward?" my fathers voice made to turn to face him. "I expect you to personally call Tanya and invite her to our soirée next week."

The food rolled over my tongue and I couldn't even say its taste right now.

"And why would I do that? I told you that I plan on no interaction between me and this girl." I made my voice sound strong enough to make my father frown.

"Edward, be reasonable," my mother stepped in. "There couldn't be a better outcome for you, son. Tanya is more than lovely."

"This is what I am trying to say, Edward," my father encouraged my mother. "There couldn't be a better thing that you could do for yourself."

I couldn't believe my own ears. This was impossible. I refused to believe that my parents wanted to enforce me into a marriage with a woman that I had not only never seen, but I had no interest in marrying anyone whatsoever.

"I am pleased that you are concerned for me, but as far as my healthy consciousness goes, I am going to decide myself whether I'm ready for marriage, if ever."

I wiped my mouth with the white napkin and stood up, making the chair creak with the movement.

"Edward, sit down and finish your dinner," my father commanded.

"Come on, Edward, marrying someone is not a reason to argue with everyone around," Emmet chimed in.

"I can't believe that you'd agree with them!" I gestured toward my parents wildly.

"Son, stop with this performance and sit down," my mother demanded.

I didn't even bother to reply as I turned on my heel and exited the room. I was so angry that it wasn't worth the risk of beating something. Or someone for the matter. At least it would be my and Emmett's first brotherly fight.

I walked into the kitchen, startling the two poor cooks in there, and took a bowl of fruit salad, uttering a quick and clipped "thanks" I made my way up the stairs rather quickly.

It was after nine pm already so I figured that Alfred would be long gone now. I hoped that Bella had managed to give him a list of what she needed.

I laid the bowl with my desired dinner on the coffee table in the living room and looked for Bella. Finding her nowhere around I knew there'd be only one place left where she could be.

I took the small figure of a soldier at the edge of the fireplace and pushed to the left. Pushing the button in the wall, I spun around and was met with a dim light of the piano room.

I spotted Bella immediately, she was laying on my favorite lounger right next the window, her back toward me.

When I walked closed I was able to see that there was a book in front of her and she seemed to be asleep. I took it and took the bookmark, closing the book I laid it onto the closed piano wing.

I didn't want to wake her, so I just lifted her into my arms and carried her to the secret door. I struggled a little with the button, but in the end handled to press it. I walked into the bedroom and laid Bella on the bed. I threw back the covers and tucked her in, whispering good night in the process.

When she was seemingly comfortably in, I headed to the bathroom. An odd warm feeling spread through my chest as I saw two tooth-brushes in the cup on the shelf next to the mirror.

I took a long, relaxing shower. It helped me to calm my nerves after the fiasco at the dinner I'd caused. It didn't matter anyway.

I dried myself off afterward and put on my flannel pyjamas. It was the most comfortable time of the day for me - putting on my pyjamas.

I emerged the bathroom then and ate some of the fruit salad in the living room, which satisfied my stomach immensely. Then I went to brush my teeth and directed myself to the bed.

I crawled into the bed and didn't even see Bella at first over the huge pile of pillows. Then I propped myself up on my elbow so I could see her face properly. It was the first time that I shared bed with anyone.

I'd never been allowed to sleep in the bed with my parents as most of kids were.

I was surprised to see her face all wrinkled up, she was frowning and the dream she was having was obviously not very pleasant. I wanted to know what she was dreaming of so that I could tell her that it wasn't real and that she was save. I wouldn't wake her though.

However, she seemed to have different ideas. I heard her whimper at first, mumbling incoherently some words that I wasn't able to decipher. Then she started to toss a lot, rolling from one side to another. It was starting to make me anxious.

In spite of myself I began to wonder if it wouldn't be better to just wake her. This mustn't have been enjoyable.

But before I could muster up the nerve to wake her, she'd beaten me to it. She gave out one last tortured whimper before she jolted upward in the bed.

"Are you okay?" I wanted to know at once. "You gave me quite a scare," I admitted.

She didn't reply straightaway which didn't help my panic. Then she just looked around the room, her eyes stopping at me before she broke the silence.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," she murmured.

"That's the last thing on my mind right now, quite frankly. Are you okay tough?"

She shook her head and nodded right after. Had I mentioned that I wasn't a fan of mixed signals?

"I just had this dream… Sorry, it's gone now I think."

"Okay, if you think you're okay." I watched as she nodded once. "Good night, then."

She smiled at me gently which improved my momentary mood instantly.

"Good night, Edward."


	4. Chapter 3 Save Me

Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their original owners.

* * *

**THE REAL VALUE**

* * *

Chapter 3

Save Me

"_Have a heart that never hardens, a temper that never tires, a touch that never hurts." - Charles Dickens _

* * *

I woke up to the next morning fairly late. When I glanced at the clock on my nightstand I saw that it was already past nine. I just didn't sleep this long. It wasn't my thing to do.

What surprised me more though, was the empty bed beside me. I would have expected Bella to sleep throughout the next day, considering the nightmare she had had. She was nowhere to be seen though as far as the bedroom was concerned.

I sat upright and yawned, stretching myself I kneaded the sleep off my eyes. I did my daily routine in the bathroom, brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower I put on my robe, and set off to my closet.

I found Bella on the couch in the living room, she was sitting Indian style, Blake sprawled in her lap while she stroked that lazy thing.

"Good morning," I let her know my presence.

"'Morning," she smiled sleepily at me.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked and yawned again to confirm my still sleepy mood.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I would just go find Blake and get on friendly terms with him."

I couldn't help but smile at that confession. I loved the fact that she liked Blake.

"Do you want me to get you anything for breakfast now, or are you going to wait for what Alfred brings?"

"I'm not hungry now, but thanks."

I just nodded it off, heading to the closet.

I, on the other hand, was famished due to my ditching a proper meal the day before. So before I could wait to eat something with Bella I ran to the kitchen, stealing some yogurt and a bottle of fresh orange juice.

And so it was Monday. I knew I'd have some things to do this week, and knowing my mother I already had my schedule prepared. Of course, I found it on the coffee table in the great room.

Monday - The etiquette of the 17th century, Middle Europe 3:00pm

Tuesday - Choose the suit for Saturday 11:00am; invite Tanya Milewska - personally!

Wednesday - day off

Thursday - The European Union - Politics 3:00pm

Friday - Religions 3:00pm

Saturday - THE SOIRÉE - presence required 5:00pm

Sunday - day off

There were points that I'd rather skip altogether. Like on Tuesday, I'd just like to erase that day.

My only hope was that I wouldn't have to suffer the lectures much longer. I mentally thanked my lucky stars for a year off.

Groaning and shoving the list into the pocket of my pants, I headed back upstairs. I wanted to play some piano before I'd have to face the week.

I made my way to my piano room, or library if you wish, and was more than slightly surprised with what I found.

Bella was sitting on my piano bench, knees to her chest again, one of her hands was hugging her knees, the other one was pressing random piano keys. The picture was so depressing that I honestly wanted to cry at the sight.

"Bella?" I heard myself whisper.

She looked up sharply and stopped playing, looking me in the eyes she didn't speak. Our eyes locked in a mute conversation of their own. I wasn't even able to think, as I looked into her brown warm eyes. I just couldn't believe that she'd be ever sad or depressed. But what I'd seen was exactly that.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have touched your piano," she murmured quietly.

"I don't care now about the piano, are you okay? You seemed kind of out of it before."

I walked over to her as she scooted over to one side of the bench and I sat on the other. She wasn't looking at me anymore, she was staring at the piano blankly. I didn't know what to say, because obviously I knew that something was bothering her but I didn't know how to bring that up.

So I just laid my fingers at the keys and pressed until there was a melody flowing around us, filling our senses. It was a song that I'd composed about a month ago. It was sad, lonely especially with the contrast of the summer mood that had been going on back then.

The song ended and I closed my eyes, reveling in the short second of absolute peace. Instead of playing another one I turned to her, but I was startled to see her cry softly beside me. Instinctively I slid on the bench closer toward her.

"Bella, I didn't want to make you cry. I just want to know what's going on in that beautiful head of yours so I can help you anyhow I'm be able to."

"I don't really know what to say. Thank you for the concern, but I have to deal with this alone somehow." She offered me a weak smile.

"And what exactly the 'this' is?" I knew my wannabe sneaky question wouldn't come unnoticed but I liked the possibility of trying.

"I hope I'll be able to tell you some day. But I can't right now, I'm sorry." She started crying again, tiny streams of salty water descending her cheeks.

I pulled her toward me and she came willingly letting me envelop her in my arms.

"I won't press for details right now, but I will want to know eventually. The only thing I'd like to ask for is the sooner the better, Bella."

I felt her nod against my chest as I felt her tears soak up my shirt. I lifted her from the piano and carried her toward the window, laying her onto the lounger.

"Relax now, I'll tell Alfred to bring you something to eat. You can take bath or explore it around if you want to. I have a lecture with my tutor and I should be back around four."

"Okay," she breathed.

With one lack back glance I left the piano room to start my official day.

After changing my shirt I walked down the stairs, intending to check in with my mother but she was nowhere to be found. I looked for her everywhere I could think of, the great room, dining room, the kitchen, in the end I knocked on my father's office door and was stunned when I heard my mother's voice to let me in.

Father was nowhere to be seen around, his absence making the air seem weird and awkward between me and my mother.

"Where's dad?" I tried to sound casual.

"Hello to you, too, Edward. Your father had some business to attend to."

I didn't like the sound of her voice when she was acting cold like this. Situations like these made me realize how much I wished to have a normal family, where I'd get to get raised by my parents and not by the staff of the house how I'd gotten. It would have been so awesome.

Out of sudden I felt seven again.

"I was just looking for you just to confirm my schedule. Is this all for the week?" I asked, holding up the piece of paper for emphasis.

"I don't know yet, Edward. As you know the summer's over so now there is going to be a lot of evens and annual celebrations. I will always let you know the day before, that's the best we can manage for now."

She sounded like an assistant of mine. I wanted a mom.

"Okay," I sighed, thinking of what Bella would do at such times.

"Is there something else?" she asked.

"Look, mom, I know that you are very keen on my marrying miss Milewska but I do not want to. Can you please, please try to think about what I want for once?"

I stepped closer, looking her in the eyes. I saw something in her waver but it was gone before I could base on it.

"Edward, you're a part of a very exclusive family and as such I can't let you humiliate the family like a teen that doesn't know where his place is."

"What kind of family do we have, mom? I don't even know any of you, and look how well you know me when you want me to marry someone who's just in want of money!"

I knew I was starting to lose it.

_Again_, I thought.

But everything was just so pent up in me, and it was just a matter of time until I snapped.

"Some families are poor, some families are rich. Some families live in apartments, some in houses, and then some in manors. Each family is different so don't even start with this."

She couldn't be serious.

"There is a severe difference between just rich and this, mom," I gestured my hand around us in a furious manner.

"This discussion ends now, Edward. It's pointless. You are a part of _this_, as you say," she said with a venom on her tongue, "so you better deal with it."

"Whatever," now I knew I did it. We were _so _not allowed to use such expressions.

My mother just shot me a death glare but remained silent.

"I am not even going to interact anyhow with Tanya other than saying hello, so you and dad deal with this finally!" with that I turned on my heel and slammed the door behind myself.

I inhaled and exhaled a few times before heading to the family library for the books that I would need for my class today.

I grabbed something quick for lunch and thought of my mother as she would kill me for eating in haste. I groaned as the thought of mother triggered our conversations from an hour ago. I just wanted to live normally.

_Dream on._

Taking the books I'd chosen from the library I headed back upstairs to my apartment and to my study where an impatient family tutor of ours was waiting for me.

"Edward," she said in a high pitched voice which sent chills down my back.

"Miss Marwick," I forced a smile upon my lips.

"As you have been previously informed, today's lecture's about etiquette. More specifically, the etiquette of the 17th century in Europe."

This was going to be a long sixty minutes.

**~O~**

After I was properly taught how to bow in the most right of manners, after I was able to recite all the French kings and their wives and mistresses, and after I was given a hefty load of books to read on the topic, I was set free for the rest of the day.

I couldn't wait to see Bella. I had been away from her for a mere few hours, but I missed her nonetheless. I knew it was kind of pathetic, but I couldn't help feeling like had to protect her at all times, and how could I do that when I wasn't with her?

Yeah, I needed to see her.

I ushered Ms Marwick out of my apartment and turned on my heel, eager to get to the piano room.

Bella was just finishing a book, laying on the lounger by the window. She seemed so calm, with a soft smile on her face that turned into a cute frown the next second as she read on.

I didn't want to disturb her so I just watched her from the fireplace for a bit. She gasped after another minute of reading and looked up from her book, noticing me.

"Hi Edward," she said and smiles softly at me.

"Hi, Bella, so pray tell me, which book has held your attention while I was elsewhere?"

I was absolutely morbidly curious. In my opinion, a book that a person prefers can tell a lot about the reader. And Bella just seemed so genuinely taken with the book that I didn't dare to guess.

"Oh it's just Pride and Prejudice," she replied with a blush.

"So we have an Austen fan here now don't we?" I chuckled.

"Kind of," she sat up in the seat and patted the now free side of the lounger as a gesture for me to come sit. "Pride and Prejudice is my favorite though. I don't even really like Sense and Sensibility that much. Just this one, there's something really deep in the story and I swear I've read it a million times, yet everytime I read it I seem to find something new there. Something that I didn't notice before."

She spoke so highly of the book that I considered re-reading it. Of course I'd read the book before, but I had never really given it a deeper thought. She did.

"Can we read together for a bit? I haven't laid my eyes on this one for a long time."

"Of course," she smiled giddily at me, obviously happy with my interest.

We proceeded to read out loud to each other, which is something I had never done before with anyone. Even when I was a kid, I'd never really read out loud before anyone. It was kind of sad.

We were nestled in the lounger, kind of snuggled up against each other since it wasn't that large, but neither of us seemed to mind. Bella's soft soothing voice carried through the room and I couldn't even describe the feeling of serenity that I had. It was amazing how despite the short amount of time that I had spent with Bella I felt very comfortable with being so close to her, not only physically but mentally too. It was so freeing.

When it as my turn to read Bella handed me the book and laid her head against my shoulder. I read for a good half an hour before I shot a side glance at Bella to see her fast asleep.

"Bella…" I said softly and shook her body gently.

Her head shot straight up, and she looked around confused, obviously disoriented.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I fell asleep, I didn't -"

"Bella, calm down it's okay no big deal. You had a nightmare last night, I would have expected you to pass out much sooner than this."

She smiled sadly at me and that reminded me that she still hadn't shared the contents of her nightmare with me. I didn't want to press though, and I believed that she'd learn eventually that she could trust me with something as personal as nightmares.

"How about we get something to eat now? What would you like?"

She seemed to think for a moment, "I'm not really hungry yet."

I shrugged. "Okay, but promise me to eat something later?" she nodded in response.

"Well then, I'm going to call for some dinner for me because I'm famished."

**~O~**

An hour later, my belly was full and satisfied and Bella was finished with her book and I thought of what to do tonight.

"So…" I thought really hard. I didn't really know what to do, because when it was just me entertaining myself, that was easy. I always read a book, or read all the news on the internet or just watched TV. Even though I wasn't a very sports person myself, except for working out in our gym, I kind of like watching hockey or baseball.

But now, I had no idea how to proceed.

"So how about we watch some movie?" Bella asked, obviously seeing me lacking ideas.

Suddenly a brilliant thought hit my mind.

"Have you seen Pride and Prejudice the movie yet?" I asked Bella. She shook her head.

A knowing smile crossed her lips. "A movie night?" she questioned.

"I thought that, I mean I've never…"

"You've never had a movie night?" she jumped up on the sofa.

"Well, no." was my stunning answer.

Yeah, I was about to have a movie night.

Well, that was going to be a first.

**~O~**

In half an hour Bella commanded me to go change into my pajamas, and order some munchies. After ten minutes of explaining what exactly the supposed munchies in question were, I ordered for a bowl of pop-corn, two packs of Oreos and some bottles of cherry coke.

We put the movie on and snuggled into the pillows that were propped up. We put the bowl of pop-corn in the middle between us along with the Oreos and happily munched on the food throughout the movie.

_Yeah, I really liked munchies._

The movie was actually pretty good. Still, I spent most of the time watching Bella and her reactions to the movie. She was just so entrancing.

The lights were off and the only light coming off the screen illuminated her face and she was beautiful as ever.

I was absolutely confused about my attraction to Bella. I had never really had a romantic relationship. I had never been able to really socialize. The only times when I'd had an opportunity to meet anyone was at various functions that I was to attend, or other things of the like, but always in the circle of people that my family had been acquainted with. It was never anyone new.

I knew that there were a few girls who'd showed interest, but they all just seemed too fake. It felt like a pretense for the sake of our parents. I'd never tried anything, no attempt at a relationship with any of those girls from my side.

I couldn't believe that I had actually met Bella. I was never the one for all the magical fuss, but meeting her the way I had made me feel like it must have been fate. And god, she was so beautiful. Just looking at her made me smile.

Right now, watching the movie, the only thing restraining me from pulling her to me was the pop-corn bowl between us. There was just some invisible pull that made me want her in my arms.

As if she felt my staring, she turned her head to me. I would have bet that she was blushing, but I couldn't be sure due to the insufficient lightening.

The movie ended and we said good night to each other, putting all the food out of the bed on the nightstands and settling in the bed comfortably enough to sleep.

After a half an hour of trying to fall asleep, unsuccessfully, I was ready to give up and go read something into the library. I turned around in the bed to see Bella fast asleep, with a pained frown on her forehead.

The weirdest thing was that I felt pain for her being in pain. It just hurt me to see her suffer in her sleep. Sleeping should be peaceful. It should allow us to give our minds some rest. Not the contrary. I had fortunately never had to deal with nightmares, but seeing her like this had me having a pretty good idea.

It was just too much for me to watch when she started whimpering, so I caressed her hair softly, murmuring her name, hoping to comfort her.

The thing that surprised me was that she actually calmed down a little. She didn't wake up, but she scooted closed to me in her sleep and laid her head on my shoulder.

I couldn't protest.

She felt amazing.

It was impossible to describe how wonderfully it felt to have her trust me in her sleep, unconsciously. It sent waves of thrill down my body, the heat settling in my chest.

After that, I fell into an easy sleep.

**~O~**

It was strange that I actually woke up before Bella. It was just eight in the morning when I glanced at the alarm clock.

Bella was still sleeping, her head still on my shoulder, her body close to mine. I didn't know if she was aware of how we had settled during the night, and I hoped she wouldn't be too freaked out about this.

I was glad though that I was able to help her a little with her nightmares. I couldn't be sure but she hadn't whimpered once ever since I pulled her close to me.

Bella started to mumble some incomprehensible words into my neck after a moment, which was probably a sign of her waking up.

Soon enough, Bella's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before looking at me with wide eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I smiled at her disheveled expression.

"Um, hi," she croaked.

"You were probably having nightmares tonight again, but you seemed to calm down when I held you, so I guess we fell asleep like that then. Sorry it you feel uncomfortable about that."

She sat up fully taking one of the blankets with her to cover her shoulders from the morning cold air.

"No, I mean, yeah I had some bad dreams at first but they disappeared then. I can't remember sleeping this well in a, well, in a very long time." She yawned for emphasis.

"Do you want to sleep some more? I still have an hour or two before I have to get up."

"No, I don't think I'd be able to fall asleep now."

"Okay then."

I made a move to get out of the bed and so did she. But the moment she stood her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. I was at her side instantly.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I questioned, looking at her pale face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm going to be okay, I just…" she mumbled in a weak voice as I helped her to get up.

She couldn't really hold herself upright that much was clear. It was as if she had no energy left in her, even though she said she slept rather well.

"Bella, when was the last time you ate?"

"I – I mean, I couldn't really eat anything yesterday," she squeaked.

Then I thought back. I'd never really seen her eat, I'd always told Alfred to bring her something up, but I never knew if she consumed the food or not. I realized that I didn't even see her eating anything yesterday during the movie. It made me angry.

"Bella, are you kidding me? Tell me when was the last time you really truly ate some proper food?" I held her by her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall again. She was physically very weak right now.

"I don't know, really, it's been I few days," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I just don't understand why would you willingly hurt yourself like this," I shook my head in confusion, I didn't know how to express my worry.

"Bella, sweetheart, you can't just not eat," I pleaded with her.

"I know, I'm sorry," she cried, and I pulled her towards me into a hug.

"Don't apologize to me. But you're going to lie down right this moment, and I'm going to get us some food, and then we're going to eat together, okay."

She just nodded her head against my chest and I scooped her up bridal style and placed her on the bed, covering her with the blanket.

"I'll be right back," I said and headed to the sitting room to fetch my phone.

"Morning, boy," Alfred answered on the second ring.

"Morning. Alfred listen, I need you to get me and Bella some breakfast, and please let it have a lot of calories."

"You trying to strengthen up, Edward?" I bet he thought I was kidding.

"No, it's for Bella's sake. She hasn't eaten ever since she's been here. And probably some time before, too." I said in a desperate tone.

"Are you serious, Edward? That's not healthy, it's actually really dangerous."

"Don't I know that," I muttered. "Just hurry up please, thank you."

I hung up and got back to Bella, who laid on her side, crying softly to herself. I was almost hundred per cent sure that this was somehow related to her nightmares.

It was related to who she had been before I found her. The life she'd had before haunted her and I wanted to help her, but I really didn't know how. I would have to know her story first.

"Bella, I have to know -"

"Edward, I need to tell you about what happened to me."


	5. Chapter 4 Tell Me

Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their original owners.

* * *

**THE REAL VALUE**

* * *

Chapter 4

Tell Me

_"Grief can take care of itself, but to get the full value of joy you must have somebody to share it with." – Mark Twain _

* * *

My life so far had been sad, yes. But what I now had before me, what was in her eyes the moment she spoke the words, that was beyond plain sad. Moreover, it wasn't just the sad look in her eyes. It was mixed with fear and confusion and a lot of pain, too.

I wanted to take her into my arms, I wanted to tell her I'd protect her forever so that she wouldn't have to fear anymore.

Even in this state of distress her face was beautiful as ever. Her brown hair flowed around her head in soft waves, her petite features making her face delicate. She was a goddess.

For the first time though I noticed that she was also thin. Really thin, even unhealthily so.

"Bella, I wish nothing more than for you to share the reason for your distress, but please let me feed you first, you need to eat right now, I won't have you fainting here on me, please…"

I watched her with uneasy heart hoping she would agree. She needed food, desperately.

"I -, "she stopped and averted her eyes only to meet my gaze a second after. "Okay," she murmured quietly.

As if on cue, Alfred brought a tray of food into my room, putting in on the nightstand next to Bella and me.

"Do you need anything else? Bella? Edward?" he asked. I was glad he thought of her, too. It just made me like him more, he was amazing.

"No thanks," Bella said looking at me for confirmation.

I nodded and Alfred left the room in silence.

I looked at the tray filled with enough for four people, but I was glad that there were many things to choose from. I was picky when it came to food, I just couldn't help it.

I could literally feel my mouth watering as I looked at it all, but I knew I had to get some food into Bella at first.

"Okay, I know it would be polite to give you some more privacy, but I have to see you eat. Not just take a bite, you really have to eat. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with that but there's no other way. I don't want you to end up in a hospital because it would mean my parents learning about, and I'd say in this case it's better for them to know later rather than sooner."

She simply nodded.

"Is that okay?"

"Yes it's fine."

She looked so sad, she was just like a lost puppy. It was so depressing and I just couldn't stand it anymore. I was only human, too.

I hugged her to me. I tightly wound my arms around her frail frame, almost afraid she'd break. I only heard her soft sniffles near my ear as her held onto me as if she was afraid of drowning.

"Edward, thank you. Thank you for taking care of me," she whispered into my hair.

"Always sweetheart. Now eat, please…"

I made her eat some scrambled eggs with bacon and white bread along with some beans and sausage. I ate along with her so she wouldn't feel weird eating while I'd do nothing besides watching. So I ate half of what was on the tray and she almost ate the second half. She just must have been starving. I didn't understand why she would do such a thing to herself. Not eating at all.

We ate in a comfortable silence, but as we finished our breakfast, the silence started to become tense.

We both settled in the pillows again, Bella was nestled into my side and I had my arm around her. I knew she needed my support.

"I was around thirteen when my parents left me. I don't actually know if something happened to them, of if they just took off. From what I remember I know that they had a happy marriage, but I guess I can't really know. Nonetheless, I was left alone and there was no one that'd look after me. Until I was given into the foster care of my father's life-long friend Billy Black," she shuddered and I pulled my arm tighter around her.

"I know for a fact that he and my dad had always been great friends. They went to fish every Sunday when my dad didn't have to work, and we also spent every thanksgiving together, as our families got along so well. But then when my parents left and Billy was supposed to take care of me, something in his behavior changed. It wasn't bad at first I guess. He'd kind of stick to himself and would not talk to me apart from necessary. His son, Jacob, he never really liked me. And with me moving into their house it just turned into pure hatred."

She took a deep breath and continued with her story, while I patiently listened.

"I'd mostly managed to avoid him, and Billy mostly left me alone. Even though I went to school and had a lot of homework I always did all the chores because I felt like I owed them for my life which I suppose I did, still do, but they never acknowledged it, they just got used to it. I cooked all the time and I was cleaning all the time while I suffered Jacob's remarks at school. He always said that they had me as help at home, but he always put it in a double meaning and all school started to think of me as a whore. Even though I was barely sixteen at the time. It was so terrible and I started hating Jacob so much for what he did, but I couldn't tell Billy, because he had stopped listening to me years back."

"It was my seventeenth birthday when Jacob first started something on me himself. I was so scared but I was somehow able to get away from him. I think I might have even kicked him in the balls or something. But just a week later he just banged into my bedroom when I was sleeping, and started touching me. I was so freaked out and scared that I screamed bloody murder, and he ran off really fast. Needless to say that I didn't sleep that night anymore and besides crying, I did a lot of thinking as well. Then I lay in bed and tried to picture what my life would be in a few years and I just couldn't bear the picture. I was aware that it wouldn't get much better if I was on my own, but I knew that at least I would be free. The first thing I did in the morning before everyone woke up was putting on shoes, stuffing the money I had into my pocket, taking a few important things into my backpack and setting off. Billy was just out the door though and he didn't want to let me go. He caught me by my backpack, and I heard Jacob waking up and I knew he'd help him. So I just dropped the bag and ran for my life. You know the rest…"

I tried to absorb what she said but it was really hard. I couldn't really imagine what it would be like to go through something like this. It was unimaginable.

Bella had her eyes shut tightly, her head on my chest and I could feel the water when my hand found her cheek.

"Bella, you can't possibly imagine how much it pains me that you have been objected to all this," I said sincerely.

"I just feel so weak, Edward. You can't even imagine. I just ran from school, from everything. The only thing that saves me now is that I graduated early. So at least I didn't leave that behind," she snorted.

She was trying to make the situation lighter, but I think she only made it a bit worse.

"Bella you won't have to go back to those people. We just need to wait out the time till you're eighteen."

"Yeah, but that's the problem! What should I do till then? I'm just barely seventeen for Christ's sake!"

"I'll think of something okay? I promise. Just don't worry please. You're far too beautiful to be frowning all the time."

I still had her cheek in my palm and she was tilted towards me, but when I said those words she blushed so profoundly that I had to laugh.

"Look at that beautiful blush, you truly are dazzling."

It was her turn to laugh, apparently. "I am dazzling? Me and dazzling? Are you high or something? If there is someone dazzling anyone it would be you."

She was desperately trying to get free from my hold but I just wasn't ready to let go. Not at that moment.

"You do dazzle me," I said seriously.

I held her eyes with my stare and I just wasn't able to look away. I was sure she must have felt the same way.

The spell was broken the moment my phone rang next to us on the nightstand. I wanted to kill someone.

Bella reached for it and I took it from her and smiled at her, answering the phone.

"Yes," I didn't bother with introducing.

"Edward where are you!" the voice of my furious mother carried though the room even though she wasn't on the speaker.

I glanced at the clock and groaned.

"Sorry mother, I overslept." I knew it was a lame excuse but I couldn't come up with anything better at the moment.

"That is inexcusable and you know it. You better get here right now!" she hung up.

"What happened?" Bella questioned.

"I forgot I had an appointment with our tailor scheduled for, well, now."

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry, it's my fault I shouldn't have-" I laid my hand against her mouth to stop her blabbering.

"Bella, please, don't stress it. Yes, my mother is probably furious right now, but also right now you are far more important, okay?"

She blushed and looked down. I was starting to like her blush very much. "Okay," was her reply.

"Listen, I'm going to deal with this right now, and I'm going to be back in two hours. It's almost lunchtime, so by the time I get back you better eat some more!" I playfully tickled her sides and she giggled uncontrollably. "I'm going to have Alfred check on you so don't you get any ideas about starving yourself again."

"Just go…" she nudged me out of the bed with a playful smile.

"Oh look at her now, getting all feisty." I blew her a kiss and was out the door before I could do anything more stupid.

Really, how stupid was I to touching her like that, to basically make suggestions when she had gone through all that? _That_ was inexcusable. Unlike oversleeping I might add.

I made my way into the living room on the ground floor where my mother impatiently paced in front of the windows and the very nervous tailor stood in the middle of the room, trying to become invisible. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice sitting on one of the sofas but she jumped up the moment she spotted me.

"Good you're here, mother's been going ballistic on us." She led me towards her and when our mother turned there was a murderous expression on her face.

"Edward, I hope you realize that this is going to be a very important even. I also hope I don't have to remind you right now. Come now, and pick one of these."

She showed me three tuxedos and I honestly couldn't see any difference between them, but from the look mother was giving me I guessed I was wrong.

Alice hinted me at the second tux, and I pointed to it. "Okay, I'll have this."

"Wonderful choice, Mr. Cullen," our tailor – Mr. Wickham gushed. "Put it on now please so that I can see if it fits."

I took the tux and made my way into the closest bathroom, annoyed. I hated this.

"It seems to suit just fine, that's excellent." And like that, he took the two remaining tuxedos and exited the room. Mother immediately turned to me.

"Now, that's settled. Edward, don't forget you are to call Tanya Milewska today."

"No, I am not going to call her! I want to have nothing to do with her!"

"Edward, stop acting like an irrational teenager, I think we've had enough of that."

She regarded me as if I was a kid incapable of making my own decisions. It was so ironical that Bella ran from where she had lived to be free, and now I would love nothing more that to be able to show my free will. But when I thought of how much courage it must have cost Bella to do what she did, I almost felt ashamed. It wasn't that hard to stand up to my parents. Or so I hoped.

"Mother stop. You are the one who's acting irrationally." If a stare could kill I would have been dead at that moment. "You have no right to tell me who I should like, let alone marry. This is the twenty first century, not the seventeenth. I do not want Tanya. I will not marry her. Stop trying to make me do something I would regret my whole life."

Mother just gaped at me with hurt in her eyes, but it was obvious that she was stunned, too. I was just not sure if by my defiance, or by the fact that I was in fact right.

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, letting me there with Alice.

"Edward - " she started.

"No, listen, I don't want to hear it." I stopped her.

"I just wanted to say that I agree with you. You shouldn't make you do all this. I hope you won't." with that, she left, too.

I had no intentions altogether in calling Tanya, but it just wouldn't leave my mind alone. It was just that I realized that I was very much captured here, and even though I had the means to be anywhere and do whatever I wanted I was stuck in this house listening to my parents.

I was pathetic. I was tired of my sour thoughts and was happy that I could get back to Bella again. I don't know how long it would have taken for me to realize all this if it hadn't been for her though. I owed her more than she knew.

Alfred sent me a text that she had eaten, and that I shouldn't worry too much. Of course I'd worry. There was no way around that now.

"Anyone home?" I half shouted when I entered my apartment. Bella was asleep on the bed, dressed only in a robe and had a towel around her head while lying on her back.

I sat on the edge of the bed next to her and stroked her soft cheek. I just couldn't help myself. Her skin was so soft, so flawless that I would have been more of a sin to not touch her.

I knew it was wrong of me to do all this now, especially after what she had told me. However, I knew that Bella was a very strong person and she would definitely let me know if she was afraid or just didn't want me. I had to believe that.

"Amore mio, wake up." I whispered, fully aware of what I said.

I knew I really shouldn't have but I just didn't have the strength to stop myself. I kissed her forehead and then her cheek.

"Edward…" she whispered, still asleep.

"Qui mon cherie, " I couldn't stop myself.

I just couldn't deny it anymore. I was falling for her and I didn't bother trying to stop it. I knew it would be pointless anyway. I was in too deep.

"Edward," she breathed again, only this time more coherently.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm here, come to me, wake up, love."

Bella blinked her eyes once, twice and frowned a little, before her frown transformed into a beautiful smile.

"I'm glad you're back," she said with a hint of relief in her voice.

"I'm glad to be back, " I replied honestly, my face still close to hers.

It seemed like just now she noticed our close proximity and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Does this bother you?" I asked in a quiet voice afraid of what she might say. She knew what I was referring to.

"Um, no," she mumbled. "It was just unexpected." She looked away.

I had none of that.

"Bella I want to tell you something, too. Will you listen?"

She stared at me for a moment before nodding her head.

"When I found you in the meadow, I was never so scared in my whole life. I swear at first I thought you wear dead. Then I came closer and knew you were breathing, but I was still afraid you were hurt. You can't even imagine the feeling of relief that came over me when I learnt you were not. And then you lifted your beautiful face to me, all frightened and scared. From then on you've made me feel so many emotions that I was so impossibly confused. Until now. I realize now why I was so happy when I saw you in my library, or when I watched you stroke Blake's tummy. Why I was so afraid when you were so weak because you hadn't eaten."

Her eyes were brimming with tears but I couldn't stop talking now.

"Bella, I am falling for you. I am falling for you so badly and I need you to know it. I don't want you to think I have some vile intentions. I will do anything for you to feel safe, even if it means backing down myself."

I didn't want to back down, but I would if she asked me to.

She sat upright in the bed to put some space between us and pulled her legs towards her chest to hug them. The towel around her head fell on the pillows revealing her still wet long hair, and she hugged the huge robe around her more tightly.

"I was so afraid that what I told you would make you keep away from me," she whispered with closed eyes. "I thought that you would just be too afraid of my reaction to try anything."

"Bella, make no mistake. I am afraid of your reactions, I was afraid before I told you. I don't want to hurt you."

She looked me in the eyes and continued as if I never interrupted her.

"I was hoping that you would keep your distance and that it would help me keep mine. But now when you say all those things, how can I not fall for you even more?"

I stared at her wide-eyed. So she really did feel something for me, too. It wasn't just me.

"Bella…" I couldn't help but pull her to my arms, even though I was aware of the lack of clothing on her part. Not that I minded, I was only human, too.

"Edward please, kiss me?" she looked me in the eyes with so much trust that even if I could I wouldn't deny her.

My lips touched hers, in one slow movement our lips brushed against each other and it was as if a shock of electricity ran through my lips. I pulled back, so did Bella, and we gaped at each other, before I couldn't stand it anymore and pulled her to me again.

I kissed her fully on the lips, not just a soft brush of lips. She gave in and weaved her fingers through my hair, scraping my head in the process. I groaned. Her lips opened and our breaths mixed in a wonderful union. I never wanted to stop.

She was halfway on my lap and I held the side of her face with on hand while the other snaked around her tiny waist covered by the terry robe.

I never stopped kissing her when my hand slid from her cheek to her shoulder. I found naked skin. Before I could turn wild, my rational senses kicked in and I realized the robe fell from her shoulders and she was uncovered from her waist up.

I really, really wanted to be the gentleman I should but it was just too tempting to not look. We broke off, gasping for air and my head was spinning from her sweet breath.

I looked down at her chest and it indeed was uncovered. She immediately noticed where I was looking and covered herself with her hands. I knew it was too soon, and I'd promised I wouldn't make her uncomfortable, so I pulled the robe back over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she muttered while looking down.

"What for?" I asked confused, tugging her chin up again.

"I know I'm not a supermodel or anything so-" I stopped her right there because I knew where she was headed.

"Bella, you are the epitome of beautiful. I couldn't imagine anyone more beautiful than you are. You are perfect. Please believe me."

She looked at me with uncertain eyes.

"Let's not ruin the moment, shall we?" I smiled at her wickedly. This time, she smiled back.

We kissed some more and I savored every second of it, pushing all other thoughts back.

"Edward you can't know how grateful I am that you found me. I was so scared that day."

"I know you were scared, love, I saw it in your eyes," I brushed her cheek with my fingertips.

"Let's read a book."

Like that Bella changed and we ended up in the library for the rest of the afternoon reading The Picture of Dorian Gray. I didn't call Tanya, I didn't have a proper lunch and above all for once in my life I didn't care.

**~O~**

It was seven in the evening when Alfred texted me what we wanted for dinner. I asked Bella and she said she'd eat anything, so I ordered us some mushroom ravioli, just because I hadn't had them for so long.

Alfred brought us our dinner along with some bags of things for Bella. I told her to put my clothes in the closed, and she did, awing again at the room filled up with clothes. She put the toiletries into the bathroom came to have her food. I was glad to see her eat.

"Bella I want to introduce you to my parents."

She choked on her food and had to take a gulp of water before she could speak.

"You what? You want to tell your parents that I've been staying here?" she questioned, disbelief evident in her tone.

"They will learn, sooner or later. At first I thought that it wouldn't do any harm if it was the latter. But after today, I want to be able to take you out on dates, or things like that. I've never done any of that, and I want to do it for you. " she just stared at me, obviously at a loss of what to say. "Bella, my parents have been trying to get me married." She gasped at that.

"They - They want you to get married?" she stuttered.

"Yes, but they've chosen someone for me and I don't want that girl. I want to show you to them, and I want to proudly hold your hand when I tell them that I'm not available anymore."

She stared at me, unreadable expression on her face.

"You have my heart now. I want them to know that, and also that it won't change."

She jumped from the sofa the lay the plate on the table and hugged me around my neck.

"You can't understand what that means to me. But Edward, what will they think of me? They won't want me staying here when they find out about me."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. They can't say anything. You've been here a few days and no one ever noticed you. Even if they will say something against this, I won't let them take you away from me. You're mine to keep now. I have to protect you. And I have to be with you to be able to protect you."

I laid down my empty plate too and hugged her to me again.

"Don't be afraid, this will work. I'll make it work."

"I hope you're right. Because I can't imagine being away from you now."

**~O~**

We slept holding each other that night, fully aware of what the morning would bring.

**~O~**

"Edward, wake up," something soft tickled my chest.

"You were late yesterday. I didn't want you to be late again today." She whispered against my chest.

"Sweetheart, that's really nice of you, but we can sleep in today. I have no duties today." I grumbled, still half asleep. I didn't even bother to open my eyes when I pulled her to me and turned us on our sides so that I could spoon her.

I settled my face into her wonderful strawberry-scented hair and was out in an instant.

My being out didn't last that long because Bella started to wriggle out of my grasp the second I dozed off.

"Bella…" I groaned. "Sleep a bit more, c'mere." I tugged her back towards me.

"Edward, I need to go use the bathroom." She said exasperatedly.

"Oh, okay, sorry."

I tried to fall asleep again, but I just wasn't calm enough to sleep without her in my arms. I propped a pillow behind my back against the headboard and sat up, tugging the covers up around me so that no warmth would escape.

Bella came out of the bathroom after a few minutes looking all freshened up.

"It's awfully early to be up when I have a day off." I complained playfully.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I just didn't want your mom to be angry at you again." she blinked at me bashfully.

"I know a way how you can make up for it though." I teased her.

"Oh do you now?" she replied, playing along. She came back to bed and started to tug the covers from around me.

"No can do. If you want to get to me you have to get under with me. There's no way I'm going to be exposed to the morning cold air just yet." I pulled her under the covers towards me as quickly as I could so that just minimum warmth escaped. She nestled against me and I leaned down to kiss her.

"Now, that's something I would call a proper wake-up call." I smiled at her crookedly.

She blushed.

"Well then, why are you still just watching me?" She bit her lip all blushing and cute.

"I'm getting to it. I'm just stunned by your beauty." I said truthfully.

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe me? Come," I commanded and helped her get up.

We made our way to the bathroom and I had her stand in front of the mirror while I stood behind her. I let my left arm wound around her waist and my right hand lifted towards her cheek.

"Let me start with your skin. It's so flawless that I find it hard to believe that you are real. Then your eyes, they are like pools of melted chocolate. So deep, full of mysteries that I'd love to uncover. They make me feel so intrigued, and can't look away when you hold my gaze with your eyes. Please don't let me start with your lips. They're so soft, so feminine I could kiss them forever and never get tired. This all together? You are just beautiful beyond words. Words don't do you any justice at all. I swear I'm going to take so many pictures of you just so that I could look at you when you're not with me."

She was silent, thinking about what I'd said, but I meant every word.

She turned to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thank you," she murmured softly.

"Always," I replied and kissed her forehead affectionately.

"Come now," I said. "Let's get dressed and we can go talk to my father. He could be a little tiny bit easier to talk to than my mother."


End file.
